


According to plan

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Asako crashes Osa's fanclub tea party</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to plan

According to plan

***  
It all started with a dare, one of those dares you make with friends when you're all exhausted, and anything seemed like a good plan. So it seemed like a great idea when Yumiko brought it up in the dressing room last week.

"Hey, Asako, isn't Osa having her fan club tea party next Wednesday? Her first official top star tea party?"

"I think so. Why?" Why *did* everyone assume she knew Masa-chan's schedule?

"I dare you to crash it."

"You're joking."

"No, really, don't you think it would be fun?"

"I could see that. Alright. You're on."

A few days of careful planning later, she had managed to get together a core group of accomplices, background music, and a few choice items from the costuming department. Yumiko had been in on it naturally, and surprisingly enough, so had Midori. They had waited until the tea party was well under way before starting the music, and entering in style. The surprised look on Masa-chan's face was something she would always remember.

"Music?...EH? It's Lucheni?!"

They had interrupted Masa-chan in the middle of answering a question from her adoring fans. Everything had gone according to plan, from the ten "mothers" pleading for mercy from Lord Death, to Midori dressing as Sophie. They left as quickly as they had entered, with applause of the fans echoing behind them. Masa-chan still seemed to be in shock when they left and Asako really couldn't blame her. After all, it's not every day that your *private* fan club tea party gets crashed by your troupemates.

***  
Asako leaned against the wall in the empty corridor, waiting for Osa. She did want to apologize for the earlier rudeness. Fun as it may have been, it was still quite rude, and she hoped there would be no hard feelings. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, Asako, were you waiting for me?" A door opened, and Osa walked out, still wearing the fitted black leather jacket and dark tight jeans she had been during the party.

"Yeah," Asako straightened her jacket and stood up. "Look, Masa-chan, I'm sorry about crashing your party this afternoon. I hope you aren't offended."

"Apology accepted," Osa grinned at her. "And I'm not offended. It was a very nice surprise, even if the "mothers" were creeping me out." Asako felt her heart skip a beat. Had those grins always affected her like this, or was it just today? She noticed a glimpse of mischievousness in Osa's grin, and had the sneaking suspicion that this wouldn't be over quite so easily.

"So, Asako, whose idea was it?" Osa asked as they walked down the hall together. "And who got Midori to go along with it?"

"Well, Midori offered, actually, after Yumiko told her what we were planning."

"You're blaming this on poor Yumiko? Ah, but I could have sworn you were the mastermind behind the arranging the music and the costumes after talking to the stage staff."

"Alright, you found me out. Yumiko made the initial suggestion, and I came up with the details..."

"Really? So it was all your fault," Osa's voice turned into a low pitched growl that made Asako shiver. "And what should I do with you?" They halted abruptly as Osa turned around. Asako fell into the dark chocolate gaze, and realized that she couldn't form a coherent response.

"You know what I think, Asako?" The growl faded into a sultry purr. "I think you deserve a surprise of your own after that little performance this afternoon." Asako's eyes widened as Osa stepped towards her and, with a sharp shove, pinned her against the wall.

She felt the warmth of Osa's body pressing down on her, and before she could protest, was pulled into a deep kiss. Asako moaned softly as she leaned into the kiss, feeling the pressure of soft lips on her mouth. Eventually, an eternity later, she looked into the dark chocolate eyes of the woman holding her.

"Well? Did you like that?" Osa purred into her ear. "Good. Now we're even."


End file.
